


Words.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Soldier, Drabbles, Gen, Pre series, maybe some season one too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: It attempts to escape, tiny legs crawling from the soil also snatched by the Major's hands.He holds it out to her so she might look it over and give a report that she does understand whatever he is about to instruct her on; this isn't the first time Violet has been through a personal mission like this. Violet peers down on the thing and something in her mind sparks like a fire from the recognition."Cockroach?" she asks. It's peculiar to imagine a soldier transformed into a cockroach but having retained his size. It's so small - smaller than even her and Violet is the smallest soldier here.(Or a series of drabbles about Violet learning words.)





	1. Cockroach

It attempts to escape, tiny legs crawling from the soil also snatched by the Major's hands. 

He holds it out to her so she might look it over and give a report that she does understand whatever he is about to instruct her on; this isn't the first time Violet has been through a personal mission like this. Violet peers down on the thing and something in her mind sparks like a fire from the recognition. 

"Cockroach?" she asks. It's peculiar to imagine a soldier transformed into a cockroach but having retained his size. It's so small - smaller than even her and Violet is the smallest soldier here. 

Major's lips part to show his teeth but Violet knows she is safe. That wasn't a threat - least not from the Major, other soldiers could do that and it be a threat -was a sign of her having done above and beyond her mission. 

It, the sight, makes her feel alight like when she wasn't carrying a supply pack.


	2. Loneliness.

It, this wound, doesn't happen at first; no, it creeps up Violet like she does to enemy soldiers before attacking. 

There's no cause to it - no bayonet having pierced her, a bullet having hit her, or knife stabbed through a part of Violet - so there is no need to go to the medical tent. Violet stays in the Major's tent as are her orders ('he doesn't like sharing' one soldier had said with a smile that felt like a threat unlike the Major's own smile). 

Eventually Violet comes to an understanding about this festering wound: it's only when she's in the Major's tent with only herself that she feels it. Violet's teeth are brought down hard against themselves at that self reconnaissance. She can not stay with the Major at all times - he has meetings he must attend to and she is a cockroach. 

Oh no, not an actually one like Gregor had woken up as one day but in 'spirit'...in loneliness.


	3. Blood

The soldiers are taking longer than usual in river. Partying had been the word the Major voices under his breath and his lips had fallen on his face instead of parting and showing his teeth. 

Because of this the water on her palm dries. 

Something wiggles in Violet's mind as she stares down at the red like the cockroach had wiggled to get away from the Major's hands. (Why does this water dry but not the water in a ocean or river?) 

When she asks this there's something in the Major's eyes then. An emotion is the word, but there's so many emotions Violet has come to learn and she doesn't know their names much less understand them enough to name them on sight. 

"Its blood not water, Violet," the Major eventually informs her. "Humans need it to live." 

Human, Violet thinks before testing the word. "Human?" She asks, her eyebrows drawing together afterwards. Violet had reported wrong when asking what the word was. 

There was a pause in which the Major's lips became tight agansit one and another. "Us."

"Us?" Violet repeats because what is us? They were just on a personal mission about humans. 

"Violet you are a human-"

Human means weapon then. It means her. 

"I am a human," the Major continues. 

Her eyebrows drew tighter together. Major was the Major. Violet was a weapon and now a human. 

"No, you are Major."

"A major is a certain type of soldier," Major - soldier? - explains. 

Violet doesn't understand. (She doesn't understand a lot and she knows that. Violet wants to understand though. That want eats up at her and it makes it so frustrating when she can't understand.)

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of the headcanon that Gilbert taught Violet to read and write and my curiosity of how Violet's (lack of) childhood would effect how she thinks. 
> 
> Soldier in Violet's mind is synonymous with human or person. Why Gilbert caught a cockroach was because he's teaching Violet The Metamorphosis. 
> 
> Heads up not all of the drabbles will be fluffy.


End file.
